


The Way You'd Play with Me Like a Child

by bunforpresident



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Age Play, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, CGLRE, Caregiver Thomas, Diapers, Little Space, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Littlespace, little Alex, littlespace, this is really cute btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunforpresident/pseuds/bunforpresident
Summary: Alternate Universe where Age Regression is common and known to the public. Everyone gets a medical classification by the time they're 21, either a Little, Caregiver, Switch, or Nothing. Often Littles are smaller and Caregivers are bigger to make it easier on both. There are little adoption centers, stores with little things specifically made to fit them, and things like playgrounds only for littles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a pretty guilty fic for me. Not gonna lie, I'm pushing a lot of my own things onto Alex :')  
> But anyways, I try to make it as logical as possible, considering it's a medical classification and blah blah...  
> I'll update it as I can, but I have no clue how many chapters there will be, as I don't have a long term plan for this right now. We'll see!

Alexander sat in a large playpen with two other littles, chewing on his thumb as he watches doctors move around. There were a multitude of playpens, especially in his area. It was only a couple minutes before adoptions were opened and caregivers and switches were allowed in to look for a little.

As much as Alex felt humiliated, his littlespace was pulling full force into his mind. He wished he didn't have to be here, but at the same time, it would be nice to finally have a caregiver.

The huge place he was in had different areas for different littles. One for those who were about 5, 6, or 7 (Middles). One for those who were 3 or 4 (Toddlers). One for the 2s. And one for the newborns to 1 (Babies). The most were in the 3 to 4 age group. Alex sat in the 2s, which was third after the 5 to 7s. The smallest group were the babies, and even though Alex was in the 2s section, he could be in with the babies. His littlespace tottered between 2 and 1, depending on various factors of life.

By the time people had started piling in, Alex hadn't noticed that he was idly playing with the toy animals in front of him, and had brought a lion up to his mouth, lightly chewing on it instead of his thumb. A doctor came by and switched the lion for a binky, doing the same for a couple other 2s.

An hour passes by until he hears someone call his name. He looks around before spotting his friend John. John was adopted a ways back by a switch Lafayette, who was together with a caregiver, Hercules. Alex pushed himself onto his knees, looking over the edge of the playpen with a grin. He waved to John, who ran over, his official caregiver and unofficial caregiver right at his tail.

Alex knew the trio wasn't going to adopt him, but it was nice to see them. They explained they were only here to come say hi to Alex, and they brought a friend who had been looking for a little. After a bit, the friend shows up. He looked kind of like Lafayette, who explained the two were cousins. Alexander knows he's seen the man before, but never talked to him or anything. He believes his name was Thomas, and he worked with him. But for the most part, Alex worked from home, and barely went to the office. Of course his suspicions were correct, as the man kneels down by the playpen and introduces himself.

"I'm Thomas." The man says, smiling to him. Alex stares to him for a moment before bouncing in his spot. He lets his pacifier fall from his mouth.

"L'ex." He says, smiling. Thomas smiles back.

"Can I pick you up, Alex?" He asked. Alexander hums softly before nodding. He lifted his arms up. Thomas hooks his arms under Alex, and stands up, bringing him to his hip.

While most littles were smaller than average and easy to pick up, Alex was almost worryingly light. Thomas decided not to comment on that though, at least not yet.

Alexander moves a hand up to play with Thomas' curls. He gives a giggle as they bounce.

Thomas looks over to Lafayette, who was giving him a look of 'I told you so'.

Lafayette then clears his throat. "Well, Alex. We have to get going. John is due for a nap." Which leads John to whine, pouting. Hercules chuckled at this, and picks John up. "Thomas, are you going to stay here for a bit?" Laf asks. Thomas hums, looking to Alex. He nods, waving the trio off. Alex waves too, specifically to John, who waves back.

Once the three leave, Thomas looks around, bringing Alex to a playmat. He set him down, and sits on the floor next to him.

After a while of playing, Alex yawns, becoming cranky. That's when one of the doctors come by, smiling with a clipboard. "You two seem to been having fun." She says, "Perhaps, is Alexander going to be adopted finally?"

Thomas purses his lips. "What do you mean 'finally'?" The nurse shrugged a little bit. "Well Alex here normally doesn't get along with people. This is his fifth adoption turn up."

Alexander wasn't listening to the conversation. Instead, he was playing with Thomas' hand, wiggling around his fingers. Thomas looks down to Alex, and then back to the nurse. "Yeah. I think.. I'll adopt him."

Of course, Alex looks up at that, to Thomas with curious eyes, and a smile on his face. "D'opt?" He questioned. Thomas nods, smiling to him. "Do you wanna come home with me, little one?" He asked. Alex's grin grows and he nods, pulling himself closer to Thomas, sitting in his lap.

The doctor gives a chuckle, and writes a few things down. "Fill this out, and when you're ready, take it to the front desk. They'll do a background check, and you can leave." She says. Thomas nodded, taking the clipboard. He was quick to fill it out, holding Alex in his lap as he did so. Once he was finished, he stands up, Alexander on his hip. Thomas gives the front desk the clipboard. They go through the papers, and search him up through databases. Once he was cleared they allowed him to leave with Alexander.

Thomas bounces Alex lightly in his arms as he walks to his car.

"I don't have a carseat right now, but I'll get you one." Thomas said, setting Alex in the backseat. He buckles him in, smiling to him. "I do have a bunch of little things at home, just waiting for you." Alex pushes his fingers into his mouth, grinning. Thomas immediately pulls his fingers from his mouth.

"Ah ah. Just hold on. I'll give you a pacifier once we're home." Thomas says. Alex pouted, but cooperated.

Thomas gets into the front seat, and drives out to his house.

His house was big--too big for him alone. Which is one of the reasons he wanted a little, to take up some of the empty space.

Thomas takes Alexander inside once they were there. He held him at his hip, lightly bouncing him. He roams his way to a large room; one stocked with little things. He rummages in a drawer before pulling out a pretty blue paci, and popping it between Alex's lips. To which the little giggles, suckling on it happily.

Thomas then looks over the onesie Alex was wearing. "I have comfier things than that. Plus they're cuter." He says, pulling out a couple onesies. Alex looked over them before picking up a pale green one that had other pale colored puzzle pieces printed onto it.

Most littles, depending on their little age, are about the same size. And since Thomas knew he wanted a little in the 2s, he had onsies that would fit Alex just fine.

Thomas lays Alexander back, and unbuttons his current onesie. He pulls it off, over his head before pursing his lips.

He felt stupid, not thinking about the possibility that 2s need diapers. Not all of them, but most of them. Thomas hums before pulling the new onesie onto Alex, and buttoning it.

"Alright," he starts, picking Alexander up and holding him at his hip. "We have to go on a little shopping run." He says, patting his bottom and then bringing him outside. He sets him into the backseat once again, and then drove to the nearest little store. He brings Alex inside, and sets him in the seat of a cart, which were specifically big enough to fit a little. He saw a couple other caregivers with their own littles, and made his way to the diaper aisle.

"Okay Alex, how about you choose what kind you want?" Thomas says, turning him to see the different patterned kinds of diapers. Alexander looks over them before pointing to the ones with animals. Thomas nodded, grabbing two packs. He grabs a few other necessities, like baby powder and wipes. Then, he went to get a carseat, since he was already at the store. On his way there, Alex gives a loud gasp as they pass an island that was stacked with stuffies. He grabs towards a lion, his eyes sparkling.

Who could say no to that face?

Thomas grabs the lion, and sets it in Alexander's lap.

After getting a carseat that suited a 2, he went to the check out line. A nice woman rang them up, and then they were off.

Thomas put the carseat in the back before lifting Alex and putting him in it. He buckled him up, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. He then set the lion in his lap again, and closed the door.

Neither could wait to get home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a pretty short chapter, sorry!

Alexander sat on the living room floor, a blanket under him to make it a little more comfortable. He had a few things scattered around him: the lion stuffie (which he planned on naming soon), a couple teething toys, and some wooden blocks. 

Thomas was sitting across from Alex, watching him with a smile. About ten minutes earlier they had arrived back home, and Alexander was changed into a new, comfier diaper. 

Alex took his time on each thing in front of him. He played with the blocks, giggling when he would knock over three of them on top of each other. He chewed on the teething toys, playing with them too. And the lion stayed in his lap all the while.

After a bit, he stopped playing with the toys. He flops onto his belly, looking up at Thomas. 

"Silly baby," Thomas hummed, reaching over and ticking his neck softly. Alex squeals at this, and rolls onto his back. He grabs for Thomas, who stands, and picks him up, setting him at his hip. 

"Are you hungry?" Thomas asks, bouncing him as he walks towards the kitchen. Alexander nodded, holding onto him. Thomas sets Alex on the counter as he looks through the pantry. He grabs a can of baby food, which was actually a meal substitute for littles; the only downside is that its unhealthy to have for every meal. Though, Thomas figures it's a good a time as any to feed Alex his one for the day. 

He picks him up, and carries him to the dining room. There, an adult sized high chair sat, and he sets Alexander into it. He opens the little can of food, and holds a little spoon. "Do you want me to feed you?" He asked, not knowing if Alex felt that little.

Alexander, of course, pops his mouth open, as if saying 'Please feed me, I like being fed.' And, well, Thomas couldn't not oblige. He scoops some food onto the spoon, and then presses it into Alex's mouth. 

Alexander eats happily, finishing the can, which had about the same nutrients and calories as a good homecooked meal. When he was done, he licked his lips, and then smiled to Thomas. 

He reached over, making a grabby motion to Thomas. So, Thomas lifts Alex out of the chair, and holds him on his hip again.

Alex shifted, giving a huff of air. He was starting to feel tired again. "Baba.." He murmured, laying his head onto Thomas' shoulder. 

"You want a bottle, sweet thing?" Thomas asked, moving to the kitchen once more. Alex nodded against him. Thomas hums, grabbing a bottle from the cupboard. He fills it with some sweet milk that had extra vitamins in it. The sets it in the microwave, and warms it up. Once the bottle was warm, he grabs it, and brings Alexander to the little room. He sits on a rocking chair, maneuvering Alex until he was leaning back against his arm, sitting in his lap.

Thomas presses the nipple of the bottle to Alex's lips, who opens his mouth and starts drinking. He smiled up to Thomas, his eyes blinking slowly as he stares at him. By the time half the bottle was gone, his eyes had fluttered closed. 

When Alex finished his bottle, he was already half asleep. Thomas rocks him slowly, standing over the large crib. He grabs a pacifier, and pops it into Alex's mouth. Then, he lays him in the crib, and pulls a soft, slightly weighted blanket over him. He sets his lion stuffie next to his head, and leaves the room silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter ;;;;;;;;;  
> I wanted to get something out, but the past few days have been rough.  
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy !!!
> 
> Also, to everyone volunteering to be a beta reader, thank you so much, but the reason I'm my own beta reader is because I get stressed having other people read my stuff before I publish it. That probably doesn't make sense but........  
> Thank you guys anyways!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander wakes up, and is soon told about the day's plans. He was very excited, and Thomas seemed just as excited as him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for ,,, a late update. motivation is low.  
> But !!!!! Here we are!

Alexander slowly wakes up, blinking, and rubbing his eyes. He yawns softly, and pushes himself up a little. As he looked around, he finally realizes where he was. If he hadn't been feeling regressed when he woke up, he surely was now. 

For a couple minutes, he played quietly in the crib, messing with his stuffed lion. Soon, he began to get restless. Alexander whined, and stood on his knees, tugging at the railings. He began letting out yells, wanting Thomas to come get him. Soon enough, after about a minute, the door opens. Alexander lifts his arms with a happy giggle, "Dada!" 

Thomas' heart flutters at the name, and he hurries over to pick Alexander up from the crib. He holds him at his hip, grinning and bouncing him.

"Hey sugarplum." He says, poking his nose. Alex gives a squeak at this, and wiggles around in Thomas' hold. He pushes two fingers into his mouth, chewing at them slightly. Thomas was quick to grab something out of a nearby drawer. Alex expected a paci, but was given something soft that kind of felt like a gummy. Instantly he shoved it into his mouth, chewing at it.

The item was a teether (actually, many small teethers connected together like a necklace). Alexander was happy that he wasn't scolded when he chewed on it, so he did so on the toy, and not his fingers. 

Thomas smiled to Alex, and brought him to his own room. He laid him back on the bed. 

"I ordered a changing table," Thomas says, even though he knew Alexander wouldn't much understand what he was saying. "It'll be here in about a week. Then, I wont have to change you on my bed." He leaned down, and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's forehead. The little simply grinned at him, chewing on his teether. 

Carefully, Thomas removed Alex's onesie, and then his diaper. He cleaned him off with a wipe, and pushed another diaper under him. He quickly taped it up, and then sat Alex on the edge of the bed. 

"We have something fun planned for today." Thomas says. Alexander seemed to light up, wondering what it could be. 

"Lafayette and Hercules are coming over." He started, pulling out a new onesie, but also a cute pair of overalls. "Guess who they're gonna bring with them?" 

Alexander squeals, practically vibrating in his spot now. "Jacky!" He yells behind the toy. 

"That's right!" Thomas says, and started dressing Alexander into the pretty onesie, and then overalls. "You two are gonna have a play date." He lifts Alex up once he was all dressed. 

"We're gonna take Herc's van, and we're going to go out for brunch." He takes him to the front room. "Then we'll go to a playground, have some snacks, and then we'll go to see a movie, and then dinner." Thomas set Alex on the couch, and put socks and shoes onto him.

"Oh! And, little Jacky and Laf and Herc are gonna spend the night." Thomas grinned, kneeling in front of Alex. Alexander was bouncing in his spot, completely ready for the day. 

A few moments later, as Thomas was getting his own shoes on, he gets a ding from his phone. Quickly, he grabs a large bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Then, he picks Alex up, and leaves the house. Alexander almost fell out of Thomas' arms, as he had thrown himself forward when he saw John in the backseat. 

Everyone was soon settled, with Herc driving, Laf in the passenger seat, Thomas in the very back, and the two littles in the middle. 

Alexander was hugging onto John, who was babbling a mile a minute. Alex seemed to understand whatever John was saying, and followed along with little tidbits of his own. 

It only took a few minutes to reach some local restraunt for brunch. There, Lafayette got out, and took John. Thomas did so as well, picking up Alex. Then, the five of them went inside, and were able to get a booth that was somewhat of a half circle. Alex sat next to John, Thomas at his side. And Lafayette next to John, Hercules to his side. The two littles went eifht back to their baby talk, with John giving big hand gestures and Alex mimicking them after.

Thomas watched the two for a moment, happy. It was so cute, how Alex seemed to look up to John like a big brother. From what he's heard, thats essentially who John has always been. 

A waitress came by, carrying three menus and two little menus. Little menus were almost the same as kids menus, but they had bigger portions and some more options. While taking orders for drinks, the waitress took out two packs of crayons, and set them out for John and Alex. The two immediately opened them, and began to color on the back of their paper menus. John stayed inside the lines as much as possible, where Alexander was simply coloring with reckless abandon. 

The waitress, who Thomas noted was named Dolley, came back with their drinks. Coffee for the three "adults" and then chocolate milk in lidded cups with bendy straws for the littles. The waitress left them to figure out what they wanted to eat. Alexander waited until John picked pancakes that had fruit shapes like a face on it before he too chose it. When Thomas ordered his and Alex's food, there was an option if he wanted the pancakes pre-cut, to which he gladly accepted. 

Even though John said he could cut his own, Lafayette told Dolley to get them cut anyways. John pouted a bit, but Laf just kissed his head and ruffled his hair. 

After a while of coloring, the food was brought out. John ate his messily, with some help from Laf who would lean over and wipe off John's face when it got too dirty. Alexander on the other hand, was fed by Thomas. Thomas ate his own food when Alexander was chewing or taking a drink, or being distracted by John. 

Once everyone was finished, Thomas paid (much to Herc's dismay), and they piled back into the van. Their next stop was to a dollar store to grab a few snacks, and then off to the park. It was a park made for littles. Sometimes children would come, too, as the bigger slides were "way more fun". 

Alexander speant the ride babbling to John about what they were going to do at the playground, which apparently consisted of "mow the grass, see a monkey, and slide UP the slides". To them, it seemed like a perfectly reasonable plan. Thomas found it adorable, and had cooed a bit to himself; he couldn't wait, just as much as Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm looking for some requests. Like ideas that you guys want to see. I have plans for the next few chapters, but after that I'd like to incorporate something you guys would want to see. If there are any scenerios or just ideas that you want me to write into this, feel free to comment!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes like spelling or grammar! I'm my own beta reader and that doesnt help much haha  
> (Title is from Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful)


End file.
